


An Accidental Bonding

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, First Time Parents, Headaches & Migraines, Morning Sickness, Secret pregnancy, Size Difference, Unexpected Pregnancy, Xenophilia, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: They somehow defy what was known about both of their races and end up making something new. Now if only they hadn't been so dumb to wait and tell everyone when it was almost too late.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's quite a few things that I haven't figured out for this long story like how did these two even make this child. Charbee discord server says the child is cybertronian jesus but, that's another story route. Let it also be known that tagging things is hard so excuse that at the moment. It will be fixed later cause I'm sure people will point out what needs to be added and what not. Enjoy and let me know what you think~

It was a strange thing for her to say that she enjoyed spending most of her time with a group of alien robots than with her human friends and family. There was a lot of talk about what she was doing in her free time from both groups even though most of what was being said was far from being true. She just spent most of her time with a small yellow scout that she had helped. He was much kinder than most of the other guys she had been around for most of her life and it was such a nice change. Time spent with Bee was always something that she was looking for. Each time was spent doing something fun like going to a drive in or hanging out in a clearing talking about the differences between them.

There were a few things she missed about going around with a friend but they were minor. She would much rather spend her time with the scout and teach him new things about earth. Charlie wasn’t sure she could ever tell anyone around that she was technically dating a strange alien robot that was at war with others of his kind. Their relationship was still very undefined anyways so it would have been pointless to tell anyone about it. Her thoughts about it were that they were dating, but she didn’t really know how these sort of things worked on his world.

The others at the base were always giving the two of them strange looks like they understood what was going on but didn’t want to say anything. They were kind enough to not ask any questions about their strange arrangement. It definitely helped her figure out what was between them. It wasn’t a normal friendship, it seemed to be something more than that but not quite being something of a couple. Their relationship was so weird because of everything she had gone through with him and it wasn’t something she could really put a label on.

Charlie tried to rack her mind on what they were. Were they dating? Were they just best friends? It was all so very confusing to her since she couldn’t really just up and ask the yellow beetle what he thought about it. As much as she loved being at the base, missions were something she would never grow accustomed to. They were a necessary evil for the autobots though and that meant she had to suffer through various lengths of time without her favorite bot around. She was honestly going to be so glad when they could have some alone time again.

“I need you to go behind the console of the ground bridge to disconnect the main power line. That shouldn’t be too hard with the way your lack of knowledge,” the grouchy medic almost snapped as he gestured for her to do so.

“There’s no need for such an attitude. I think I can handle a power line in comparison of working on any one of you,” she snapped back. It wasn’t much of a struggle to worm her way behind the massive hunk of wires. The hardest part was actually cutting through the power line itself since it was a thicker wire compared to the ones all around it. “It should be off now so you can do whatever you need to with it. Just let me know when you want the power routed back to it.”

The medic didn’t really respond much other than a vague grunt and she rolled her eyes as she got out from behind the machine. She was kind of glad he wasn’t making her do all that much around the base like he normally attempted to do. It wasn’t much of a break considering anyone could come back with a life or death injury. There wasn’t a whole lot to do aside from minor maintenance on other bits of machinery around the base which wasn’t all that fun either. Charlie would still do it since it would keep her mind off of them amount of time she still had to wait. Most of the work she set out to do was minor welding and cutting off messed up ends to wires.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as she worked and there was quite a bit of noise that broke her out of her work induced trance. It caught her off guard when she was pulled away from her current project of fixing a generator. “Hey! I was working on that!”

“I figured you would have been happy to see me after two weeks without any kind of interaction with me cause I sure missed you,” a familiar voice quietly purred.

“Bee~!” Charlie grinned and turned around to face him. “I almost thought you weren’t going to come back with how slow you were being.”

“That’s an outrageous thing to think of. I had to be thorough with my scouting since we don’t know if there are more Decepticons are lurking about,” he responded. “It doesn’t much matter now that I’m back.”

She continued to smile and take in the slightly dinged up appearance of her close friend. He didn’t seem to be in any sort of pain which made her feel better about his trip. Charlie couldn’t have been more happy to him though. It wasn’t the same kind of joy that she felt around other people when they came to see her, but she wasn’t able to put her finger on the exact thing she was feeling. There were too many possibilities for her to sort through.

“Well since you’re back why don’t we go out for a little joyride? I’m sure the others won’t mind if we’re gone for a bit,” she suggested.

“That sounds like such a good idea after all the walking I did in the woods. Nothing like burning a bit of rubber down a straight away,” Bumblebee absolutely beamed.

“Let’s head out then before something else pops up that takes up your time,” Charlie just about giggled. She was glad that she was quickly enveloped into the interior of the yellow bot. It was almost like being a place that reminded you of home. She wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Time to go raise some hell~!” The yellow car cheered as he tore out of the base and out onto the open road. He had little regard for the surprised shouts of his teammates.

Charlie laughed and cheered him on as they travelled further into the countryside. It was amazing to feel the wind whipping against her face. They were going way above any of the speed limit in the area but it was well worth breaking the law. All of it was an amazing feeling that more people needed to experience. There was also a deep vibration that ran through her every single time she was inside of the yellow scout. She had to fight back the urge to make any strange sound in response to it.

The vibrations seemed to be coming directly from the scout himself whether he realized it or not. Charlie didn’t have any complaints about it as it was a good feeling, she wished it was in another place instead. At least they could get to somewhere that was a little more hidden from the main road with all the wooded area around them.

“Hey, Bee? I have an idea that you might enjoy a whole lot. Better be quick about hiding us as I doubt you want to anyone to see what we get up to~” Charlie purred. She was glad that the scout was quick to head into the woods as quickly as he had. There was little doubt that she was holding out herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun and a very harsh reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So off screen fun since I have issues. Hope you still enjoy the chapter~

A small laugh left her as the yellow beetle stopped in a nice big clearing and let her out. The sound of him transforming behind her was one of the many sounds she heard while she took in the clearing. It was drowning out most of the animals around them in the trees and further in the woods. Their little clearing was oddly perfect for what she had in mind. They would be making quite a bit of noise that might get a bit of attention anywhere else.

“Will you let me know what you have in mind now? I’m very curious about your idea,” Bumblebee asked.

“You did get me all riled up with all the deep vibrations from your engine along with the rough road. It was such a struggle for me to keep my hands to myself so you didn’t end up getting both of us hurt,” Charlie smirked as she moved closer to him. She almost thought he had shut down, but there was a very familiar sound of a panel being pulled back. It let her know that she had pushed the correct buttons on the scout and they would be getting back to base quite a bit later than what was allowed.

The sun had gone down and the stars had come out by the time they were done having their fun. There was no way they would be able to lie their way out of what they were doing the entire time. It wasn’t like they would get into a lot of trouble, worst possibility was them being stuck doing chores around the base. Being stuck cleaning wasn’t a bad thing since it was a necessary evil with giant robots bringing lots of debri and mud into the base. At least it was a very menial task.

She sighed and stared up at the beautiful night sky. It wasn’t something she did all that often. There were only a couple of constellations that she could point out, but they were amazing to see nonetheless. The fact she got to see them with someone she truly cared for made it all the better. A few stray concerns passed through her mind as she glanced over at the yellow scout laying a few feet from her.

“Bee? Do you think we’ll end up having kids at some point?” Charlie asked once she was sure the other was comfortable and paying attention.

A horrible screeching filled the air as the yellow scout quickly got up and stared at her. “Why do you ask that? It’s not like we’re compatible. There’s no chance we would be able to create any form of offspring.”

His response disheartened her somewhat since she had hoped that there was a chance. “Come on. Anything’s possible plus you don’t know that much about how human and cybertronian dna intermingle. Maybe there is a chance that it could mix and a child could be made? Anything is possible.”

It was a bit hurtful that he didn’t seem to want any form of kids at the moment but it was something she understood. No one wanted to bring kids into a war. There was a lot of risks that went along with it and she didn’t want to get any child exposed to it. She hoped that it was just his concern over any potential danger that could befall them. Charlie pouted and let it drop for the time being as it was better to just leave it alone for another time.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone else that can give you what you want. You know as well as I do that as soon as things are done here, we’ll be leaving.” The scout pointed out.

“I know. It was just a thing that’s been on my mind for a while and I figured I should get an answer to it now than to leave it just rot there,” she answered. “I don’t know how I’ll deal with you being gone though, Bee. I’ve already spent way more time with you and the rest of the bots than I have with anyone else. It’ll be quite a painful affair.”

“You’re a strong woman that’s been through worse and can easily get through this. You have other people that’ll look after you like we have. It’ll be much safer for you anyways one we’re gone.” He responded with a slight frown.

Charlie turned away from him and thought about it. She knew that she would likely not be remembered if the bots ever did come back to earth. There was a good chance that she wasn’t even around anymore when or if that even happened. It hurt her on a different level than what she’s felt before with anyone else she’s been with. The feeling was almost like someone was trying to rip her heart out but she brushed it off as her overreacting to their conversation. He was right about her having other people for her to lean on and to just help her through the rough transition of getting into a normal life again. That didn’t make the thought of it any easier to bear or deal with.

“We should probably get back to base. I’m sure they must be worried,” she mentioned. “I doubt it would be good to keep them thinking we had been kidnapped or worse.”

All she got in return was an almost sad nod. It didn’t really bother her as she let the bot scoop her up so they could head back. There were words hanging on the end of her tongue and she tried to keep them to herself. She shook her head, her eyes focused out the window at all the scenery go by. Hopefully, she would be able to make it back to the room that was designated as her’s without any problems. Having any of the bot see her crying over something so dumb was the last thing she needed. Charlie knew that it would get better if she just let things settle before trying to do anything else with it. Tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that we have reached quite a predicament for these two. Enjoy~

It had started out like any other illness would. A headache that didn’t want to go away or near constant nausea that made it difficult to keep doing her normal thing around the base. There wasn’t anything that could be done to really counter it. Most pain meds would last for a couple of hours, then she would be back to trying not to be sick from the bright lights. She knew the bots felt horrible about not being able to help her. Charlie tried her best to hide the worst of it from them so they wouldn’t hover around her as often. Her problems didn’t need to be the main focus of everyone else when they had more important things to be worried about.

She tried to just think about her problem as a bad case of the flu since that’s all it seemed to be. There was nothing else that could really explain what was happening to her. It wasn’t all that bad to deal with. Whatever was running through her body mainly seemed to bother her in the morning. The rest of her day usually went a lot smoother than the morning. Charlie wasn’t sure how to deal with her rough mornings since it wasn’t all that normal like she had originally thought it was. A human doctor would probably be able to tell her what was going on but, she wasn’t about to try and explain the problem to her mom.

The problem seemed to get worse at the 2 and a half months. She could barely get out of bed without throwing up most of the time and her chest was more sore than it had ever been when she was going through puberty. There were still headaches on top of it all. It also didn’t help that she would snap at some of the bots if they tried to help her with anything or she would be just shy of bawling her eyes out over nothing. Her situation was driving all of them nuts and Ratchet had no explanation for it. All of his tests came back with nothing of any help.

There were other things that came up along with all of her own problems. It was starting to look like the Decepticons were starting to gather resources for something. While she may not be able to go out with Bee, she was still kept in the loop thanks to Ratchet complaining about all the work he would have to do if things turned sour. She tried not to worry about the fact that most of them would probably end up injured in some way. The very real fact that she could lose someone she honestly could live without was kind of enough to make her sick to her stomach. Charlie hoped that it was just a worse case scenario that they were preparing for.

Charlie tried to push it out of her mind before she ended up being sick to her stomach. She didn’t need the extra stress on top of her horrible mystery illness. There were a lot of possibilities that were always running around her mind as she worked and she was on the brink of having a breakdown over it. The worst of it was that Bee seemed to be staying away from her which made the whole situation all that much worse. It wasn’t something she blamed the scout for doing. With an unknown illness causing her problems, it was probably for the better that most of them stayed away until they had an answer.

“It seems like your hormones are elevated quite a bit which might be the reason behind you being so rude to everyone. There’s nothing that can be done for that unfortunately,” the medic explained. “The most I can do is recommend that you stay away from others until you have control of yourself again.”

“That could be any amount of time plus, how am I supposed to keep up with all the work I normally have to do each do?” She snapped back.

Ratchet seemed to pause before he spoke again, “There are others that can do the work even if it’ll be a bit tougher as they aren’t as small as you are. It’ll get done by someone at some point whether you want them to or not.”

A sigh slipped from her as she continued to sit there and let him do the rest of his scans. It still wasn’t proving to show much of anything useful like all the other times they had gone through this song and dance. There were a couple of things that popped up, but they weren’t things that really stood out as something that was major. The frequent checkups were somewhat calming since it was allowing her to get told that she was still doing okay and nothing bad was happening to her.

“You are free to go. There’s nothing else we need to do for this visit. Everything is about the same aside from the strangely elevated hormones,” he explained. “Continue to rest until otherwise told.”

“Of course. Not like I can do much at the moment. I can probably get someone to keep me distracted for awhile,” she replied. There were a couple of bots that could probably play video games with. She got a nod from him. It was comforting in a strange way.

With the strange doctor’s visit done, she quickly headed out of the medbay and towards the rec. room. The massive room only had a few random bots in it who were trying to refuel before heading out again. She’s happy to see them all the same. It showed her that they were doing their best to keep going. There might have been a little more to their strange grouping up, but that wasn’t something she was willing to get too deep into. For now she just had to worry about relaxing and trying not to make herself any sicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out to our little human and ever one's favorite scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with this chapter that I am opening up fic requests. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter regardless~

The problem she had was definitely not any kind of illness that any would have known about. It was a strange phenomena and she had to find Bee. She didn’t really know where he was since he could be out on a mission or in his room. There was about a 50/50 chance of either being right so she headed to his room. Other bots still avoided her like she had some kind of plague. Their reaction was still justified as she doubted this was something that they really dealt with most of the time if at all.

She happened to get lucky with the yellow scout being in his room. He looked a bit roughed up so he might not have been back for very long. Charlie felt herself tense up as he looked at her. His gaze almost felt like it was piercing through her. There was no chance of her backing down now. It wasn’t going to get any better.

“I know that this is probably not the best time for this, but there’s something you should really know about.” Charlie said as she kept her eyes on him. “At first, I thought it was just a weird stomach bug or something similar. It’s proven that it is something much more than that.”

“ _ What are you going on about _ ? _ This seems more like a problem Ratchet can solve _ ,” he responded with a frown.

“He’s tried to, but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong other than typical female problems. I think that would have to do with the highly unlikelihood of the situation I’m in,” Charlie huffed.

“ _ That still seems like it has very little to do with me. You should just go tell Ratchet about how much has changed since your last checkup _ ,” Bumblebee pointed out. “ _ There’s very little that I can ever do to help _ .”

She could have throttled the bot if he wasn’t actually important to what was going on. There was very little that she would have been able to do on her own as far as all of this. “Bee, this has a lot more to do with you than you would probably like to ever admit and this is quite the terrifying experience.”

Charlie could see many emotions flash over his face as he let her concern sink in. Time slowed a bit with each little tick of the other’s face. It showed her that he was legitimately thinking about what was possibly going on. She knew that it was still going to be quite a rough time explaining it thoroughly.

“ _ I hope that it is something that won’t end up hurting you or everyone else, _ ” he responded.

“I don’t have the slightest clue of how it managed to happen or if I’ll be okay at the end of this all. I do know that I’m happy to be hopefully going through it with you by my side. I’m somehow carrying your child,” Charlie just about whispered the last bit. Her breath caught in her chest as she waited for the bot’s reaction. She hoped that the other wouldn’t think that this was some kind of joke. All of this was hard enough on her to come to terms with on her own.

“ _ You’re sure that you are carrying my sparkling? We aren’t compatible like that and I doubt anything could ever change that fact _ ,” Bee sputtered out. “ _ There’s probably something else going on _ .”

“Yes. I’m very sure that I’m very much so pregnant with your child. You’re the only one I’ve done anything with for the last almost year. There’s no doubt that it is yours,” she answered as calmly as she could.

“ _ That’s amazing! There’s been nothing like this before at any point in history! _ ” The scout excitedly said. “ _ We have to tell the others. _ ”

“No! They can’t know right now. We’ll tell them later on during when we actually need them to help,” Charlie argued.

“ _ You need help now. This isn’t something that anyone any kind of idea of how to deal with, _ ” Bee just about whined.

“No, Bee. They cannot know about this until I’m at the end of this entire thing. I don’t need being restricted further than I already am,” she sighed. “They’ll know. Just not right now. Alright?”

“ _ Alright but, the instant something doesn’t feel right, you’re going to go and see Ratchet. _ ” He responded seriously.

She smiled and nodded. That was something that she could deal with if it meant that they could figure something out before anything went wrong. It felt amazing to have him on her side again. There was a warm feeling in her chest with knowing she had her best friend (possibly more at this point) back.

“What are we, Bee? Are we friends or are we something more? We are going to be having a child together so it would be a good idea to figure out what we are,” she questioned. “I would really like to know how you see us at this point.”

There was a long pause before he spoke, “ _ I do care for you a lot more than most of the others here. There’s a lot I wish we could do but really doubt we could ever do due to the differences between our kinds. It doesn’t really matter that we can’t follow every part of our bonding rituals, but I’m sure there are workarounds that we could figure out. _ ”

“Here on Earth, we have something called marriage. Would that be anything like your bonding ritual?” Charlie asked.

“ _ I think that’s as close as you get as far as bonding rituals go. That’s probably going to be the best option once the child is here, _ ” Bumblebee replied. “ _ Let it be known that I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with you. _ ”

“That’s probably one of the best things I’ve heard in awhile. Why don’t you show me how much you want me?” she purred. The sound of the bot’s engine revving was the main sound in the room as he quickly moved to help her onto his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't the longest all things considered but, I have a couple of other things that I'll be putting up as well. Enjoy and requests are welcome~!

She was kind of shocked that everyone had somehow found the time to meet up with them so quickly. What normally would have taken a few days at least, took more like one. It wasn’t a bad thing that they were all able to make it but, she kind of wished it would have taken longer so she could have more time to figure out how she wanted to talk it out. There wasn’t much she could do now since it would look bad on her to back out of it now. All of it was probably going to end up blowing up in her face, but she was just going to have to deal with it.

Charlie shook her head as she took in all of the other bots. She was glad that she was standing near Bee. It helped a bit to calm her nerves. There was little that would likely really happen but one could never be too careful when they were significantly smaller than their inlaws. The whole thing would be just a vague memory that would ade even further with time.

“ _ If you’re ready, you can start telling them _ .” Bee said reassuringly.

She sighed and shook her head. “As it is already known, there was quite a strange affliction going on with me. It’s not serious for the most part.”

“So what is wrong with you since I can’t find anything wrong?” The medic questioned.

“Somehow, I haven’t the slightest clue of how this happened, I’m carrying Bee’s child.” Charlie finally said. She could feel the tension and confusion rolling off of the bots. This was something that all of them were going to be working through together since it seemed like none of them knew what was the reason behind the miraculous event.

"You somehow have a Cybertronian's sparkling inside of you and you've only just found out about it," Optimus recapped. "This is a major thing that must be treated with the highest regard since this hasn't been recorded by anyone in history."

Charlie could feel all the nervous tension run off of her. She was glad that they weren't upset and were more than curious as to what had happened. There was no sure way that this had happened, but it seemed to be going well. It would be a rocky time all the same as kids were known to make people's lives difficult for no particular reason. Everyone would be more than willing to lend a hand in keeping problems to a minimum. She could see that Bee was also pretty happy with how things were going.

"I'm sure that we'll figure out what has allowed this to happen. It's still very good that there will be a new child for our kind even though it's not a full Cybertronian," Ratchet commented.

"Please do your best in watching over the two of us. It's already been a pretty rough time up till now," Charlies responded. "With me so far along, a lot more risks are abound."

"You will be coming to the medbay several times a week. I will not have you or the child having any sort of problem," he replied.

"Of course, Ratchet." There was little doubt that she would be avoiding any and all possible things that could harm her or her child. She knew that there were other things that could affect them aside from outside sources. It was all a bit of a stressful situation but, not enough to really make her feel anything off. Even the child seemed to accept that things were going on as well. All of it was still a lot of strain on her.

" _ I think that's enough for now. We don't need to keep the soon to be mother up. She needs as much rest as she can get _ ," Bee beamed as he moved to pick up the girl.

"Of course," Optimus agreed. "Don't be afraid to come to any of us if you need anything. We will be more than willing to help in any way we can."

She was glad that they were willing to help her out so much. It took a lot of stress away from her and would allow her to get more properly ready for her child. There were so many things she could focus on now that she wasn't overwhelmed by everyone's possible negativity towards her child. Charlie was kind of excited to start getting things together like a place for her baby to sleep as well as clothes. The child was going to be spoiled by everyone, even if it might lead to problems later on.

There was seemingly nothing but good things for the time being. It was almost like the gods were shining down on them. They had made a pretty good situation out of a terrible one. The last couple of months would definitely show how much they could handle without having any prior knowledge. A child that wasn't completely of either kind was an especially trying trial which wasn't about to be easily beaten. Trouble was also on the way for them, but nothing would be able to come between the parents and their child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally born with a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with great pleasure that I can say that I have a kofi set up. Thoughts and requests are still welcome~
> 
> ko-fi.com/tf_mastermind

The last few months of her pregnancy went better than she thought they would given the circumstances. It was still rough but. not as bad as she thought it would be. There were a few bumps along the way that made them all worry and had to be confined to the medbay. She was happy to be done carrying the child. Charlie wasn't all that sure labor would be any better since they didn't know how everything would be working out. They would be on high alert for any potential complications.

All of them were kind of adding a bit of stress that wasn’t helping anyone. She knew they weren’t doing it one purpose but, it added up. There wasn’t much reason to make a fuss over it as things were coming to an end. It didn’t mean a whole lot that could make it easier on any of them. The fact this was her first child and it wasn’t even a fully human child was more than enough to knock off an easy time off her list of things. Charlie was sure that she wasn’t going to be okay afterwards, it was a common enough thing for her to tear something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were caught off guard with the timing of her water breaking. Most of the base was empty and Ratchet was left fumbling around trying to make sure she was comfortable. It was still early on so he had plenty of time to get everything he would need when things really got going. There was an overhanging sense of dread as he went through all the basic knowledge he had on making sure everything went as smoothly as possible. Doing this whole thing alone was wearing on him more than the fact of what he was about to help bring a new life into the world.

He was glad that he had stocked up his medbay with things that were more appropriate for someone as small as Charlie. It was going to be a struggle anyways. The tools he had were only going to be able to do so much with the basic knowledge he had and with the size of the child, there was a high chance of something going wrong. Ratchet wasn’t going to dwell too much on the horrible things that could happen with their limited resources. There were other things he had to focus on like the small human laying on one of the beds.

“How are you feeling?” Ratchet asked as he checked her vitals.

“Still on edge and still feeling really tight in my abdomen. I don’t think the baby’s dropped any further,” Charlie responded.

The medic hummed and carefully pressed on her abdomen. He could feel the child still sitting high up. It wasn’t much of a problem since she wasn’t dilated enough for the child’s position to matter. There were clearly extra little bits on the child that might cause problems once it finally dropped, but he wasn’t going to add that bit of stress be known to her. Ratchet was glad that there didn’t seem to be any major problems thus far, he didn’t know how he would have managed to break that kind of news to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took another couple of hours before the baby finally decided it wanted to actually move in any way. There was clearly something wrong with how things were going. Charlie was clearly in pain and it wasn’t the average amount that one would feel. The baby was clearly having some kind of problem with the way it was positioned.

“I’m going to need you to sit up so I can see if I can’t get it in a better spot,” he quickly instructed. He could already see blood starting to pool under her. It was quite a bit which wasn’t a good sign for the baby. Ratchet was sure that something on the baby had managed to cause something to tear or cut something.

He carefully pressed a hand against her abdomen and tried to feel out what was going on. It felt like there was a serious issue of the child being too big and her body not being able to handle it. There was little way that she would probably be able to get the child out in any natural way. Ratchet carefully set her down while he grabbed a scalpel. “I know this is extremely painful but, it’ll be over quick.”

The girl was clearly barely keeping up but, nodded to show that she was still conscious. It didn’t take much to get the gown torn away from her. There was noticeable movement from the child while Charlie seemed to still. He quickly shifted his other hand to be holding her down and brought the scalpel down into the skin over the baby. Ratchet had to fight against the nervous shaking of his hands in order to make a clean cut.

More blood flowed out of the newly made cut as he set the scalpel aside. He could clearly see the defined outline of the child trying to get out on its own. It was a bit of a horror movie scene but, he pushed through it. The sight of the child made him move quicker to cut it free from her body and move it to be on a soft blanket on a cart next to them. Ratchet quickly started stitching up the weak human under his hands with his eyes on her vitals. Her vitals were thankfully still good if a bit weak from what they should have been.

Her baby was a bit more concerning since it had stilled after being set down. The child didn’t look to be harmed in any way but, there could be something wrong inside of its body. He was almost certain that the child was just in a state of shock from being in a new environment. There were very few signs that the child was even human aside from the smaller than normal size. His concern for the child being hurt were for nothing though as it started to whine and wiggle around on the blanket.

Ratchet smiled as he wrapped the little one up and held it. He was almost certain it was taking mostly after its father. The child was a mess of colors with little antenna sticking out of the top of its head. His mind wandered briefly to how Bee would react before he shook his head and checked on the weakened mother.

“It seems that both of you are quite resilient. You should recover relatively quickly given how stubborn you are. The stitches are meant to dissolve as you heal so you won’t have to worry about them,” Ratchet explained quietly as he moved her into a better position. “On the other hand, you have a handsome mechling to look after.”

He could see her tired eyes light up as he laid the child into her arms. The child was quick to start chirping much like its father did when he was happy. There were already clear similarities between the child and its father.

“I’m glad he made it even though his father isn’t around to see him. Little one looks like he got into a massive thing of honey,” Charlie chuckled. “The name Honeybee fits pretty well since he looks like a honey dipped Bee.”

“I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed to meet the mini version of him,” he responded. “He should be back tomorrow.”

“Good~ Bee’ll be so proud of this little boy,” she mused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeybee is born and is has a couple of fun gifts. The future looks bright for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. There'll be more of these guys in little snapshots of their lives at various points. I hope you enjoy as per usual. Thoughts and requests are always welcome~

When Bee finally came back to base, Charlie and Honeybee were made more comfortable in the medbay. They were swaddled in more blankets than what was probably needed but no one was about to try and take any away. There were small gifts for the child from various Autobots. She didn’t seem bothered by the extra attention nor did the baby. To say Bee was excited to see his child was an understatement.

“ _ He looks like me~! Such a small mechling though, _ ” Bee chirped.

“He did have to fit inside of me as well as being not completely cybertronian,” Charlie responded.

“ _ I still don’t fully understand how he managed to be created since we’re not all that compatible _ ,” he pointed out.

“I’m not very sure either. We could have just gotten lucky,” she replied.

She hummed as she thought about it. There was a very slim chance of them having a child with their base compatibility. Charlie was over the moon about having a child with the person she loves more than anything in the world. It was like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. The child was more beautiful than she ever would have imagined and she was thankful that she wasn't relying on her own knowledge to care for him.

"I think I might have the solution to your mystery," Ratchet said as he came out of a back room. "You two have somehow formed a special type of bond that is rare even if it's two Cybertronians trying. It's quite impressive that you've managed such a thing as well as having such a healthy child."

“ _ We are making some big history. This is probably the best time to be alive _ ,” Bee cheered.

She beamed and nuzzled their child. It was all such a wonderful time for her despite the slight rough patch. There were so many things happening while she was overjoyed for it all, she was also a bit worried. Things could really only get worse since things were a bit too good for everyone. Charlie shook her head and looked at her loving mate. Her little bubble of happiness and peace was broken by a loud crash outside of the medbay doors.

“We heard there was a new child and new parents so we rushed over as fast as we could~!” The accident prone scientist shouted as he slid through the door.

“You don’t need to be so loud about it. I would like to keep my child from getting all wound up,” Charlie scolded.

“Sorry but, this is a big deal. I also happened to have a gift for the three of you,” he responded. “It’s kind of a last second thing so it might not be the best looking.”

“ _ Anything is still appreciated even if it isn’t pretty by any means, _ ” Bee replied.

She was a bit nervous over what the scientist could give them. His reputation for causing more trouble than good preceded him by far. He really hadn’t proven himself to be bad by any means, just not the best at keeping things from exploding in his face. Charlie still didn’t know what to expect when he presented them with a ball of metal.

“It’s just asleep at the moment. I’m sure your little one will be happy for the playmate,” Wheeljack explained.

“Just so long as it doesn’t cause any harm like your other projects are prone to doing,” Charlie replied kindly. She was glad that it wasn’t some kind of weapon by default. There were still many concerns over it.

“Don’t worry about that. It’ll protect him better than most of us probably can,” he fired back.

“ _ Thank you all the same. I’m sure Honeybee will love it, _ ” Bee said in a vague attempt to get him to leave.

“Just let me know if it causes any problems,” the scientist offered as he started towards the door.

“You’ll be dismantled if there’s any kind of problem with your gift,” Charlie muttered.

Bee snickered at his mate and watched as the scientist left. He was glad they would have to worry about his gift bothering them for a while. It gave them more time to spend with their little boy as well as figure out how they would deal with it once it was up and moving. They didn’t get much of a break though as a slim pink femme came through the door.

“I hope I’m not bothering you or anything. I just wanted to make sure Wheeljack hadn’t done anything,” Arcee explained.

“ _ He didn’t do anything other than give us a strange gift _ ,” the yellow bot answered.

“I could have guessed that,” she shook her head as she took in the hybrid child. “He turned out looking more like his father than most of us thought he would have.”

“It was lucky that he wasn’t more like his father. I wouldn’t be around if that was the case,” Charlie said.

“Well, it’s good that he didn’t harm you too much.” Arcee commented.

“Mostly thanks to the best medical professional that I’ve ever met,” she praised the medic that was cleaning his tools.

“He is the best medic all of Cybertron has seen even before the war started,” the pink bot agreed.

“So what did you bring us? We have a strange experiment from a mad scientist, a plush blanket, and a set of bottles.” Charlie listed off. She could see as consideration and doubt flash across the pink bot’s face. Whatever gift she had, it was probably still better than the experiment.

“I do hope you find it useful. It’s a onesie that just so happens to look like Bee,” Arcee replied. “I don’t know it’ll fit him, but I got it bigger than I thought he would be given the strange genetics behind him.”

The onesie didn’t look all that big but, it definitely looked like a simpler version of Bee. She thought it would look adorable on their little boy. It was probably one of the better gifts they had gotten and one they would get a lot of use out of.

“Thank you~ I’m sure it will look just fine on little Honeybee,” she responded happily. “I think he’ll be happy to look even more like his papa.”

Honeybee hadn’t met anyone other than Ratchet and he already seemed to have everyone wrapped around his little fingers. She felt overjoyed that they already loved him. There was going to be a lot less strain on them as parents and allow everyone the chance to spend time with the baby. It would also allow them the chance to understand more of the differences between Honeybee and them. Charlie wasn’t too excited for when her baby would start to run around but, they had plenty of time and learning to do in the meantime.


End file.
